Trials
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Team 8 drabble. Kiba jokes around and gets humiliated, Hinata faints from seeing Naruto and keeps blushing and Shino says wise words and remains stoic yet cool. Typical day for them, right? But then again, Kurenai has a diff: opinion...


**So I was bored and really wanted to type a oneshot so yeah, here we go and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!"

_Oh God, that blonde loudmouth's here..._ Kiba thought groggily as he rolled his eyes.

And there he was, Naruto had passed by Kiba and Hinata and thought of greeting them.

"Ha-ha-hi, Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered and had pink blushes on her cheeks.

"Hey, to ya, too! Again!" Naruto grin cheerfully as Kiba sighed hopelessly.

"Oh and hi, Kiba" Naruto noticed Kiba's presence and smiled simply but carelessly.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, man" Kiba replied although the red marks on his cheek weren't noticeable since he was kind of steaming mad.

And the problem was...

...he didn't know if he had a good reason to act like this all of a sudden.

"Yeah..." Naruto said awkwardly as Hinata was looking at him in awe and was speechless.

"Well, see ya!" Naruto said to stop the awkwardness and left quickly.

Hinata and Kiba turned to see Naruto off.

"Ba...bye...Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as Kiba just raised an eyebrow at her.

Next thing you know, Hinata started to fall back and fainted.

Luckily, Kiba was there to catch her in his strong arms.

"Men, Hinata. You keep doing that whenever he's around" Kiba chuckled and then looked closely at Hinata's face.

_She's grown up quite well. It seems like yesterday she was cute as an innocent closed rose bud...now she's beautiful as a wonderful lily ready to bloom perfectly._

_Oh God, please don't tell me that Lee had taught me to think this youthful nonsense in my freaking mind._ Kiba whined inside his thoughts.

"Kurenai-sensei's waiting for us. I guess there won't be any use if you can't walk at all at this state" Kiba said as he shook his head. No one was listening to him, anyway.

He carefully carried Hinata gently in a bridal style as he, carrying the Hyuuga girl in his arms, walked his way to the training grounds to meet his previous teammates when they were genin.

* * *

"Confucius says patience is a virtue. It seems that for the first time, I might not agree with his wise words at all" Shino commented upon the arrival of Kiba who was still carrying Hinata in his arms.

"Well, don't blame me, bug freak. Hinata's sudden fainting caused us to come here late" Kiba exclaimed as Shino just blinked behind his sunglasses.

"Hu-huh?" Hinata said softly after blinking her eyes slowly until she was back to reality.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said curiously as Kiba looked at her and just smirked playfully.

"Wha-what happened?" Hinata asked as Kiba bend down for Hinata to get out of his arms and let her stand on her own.

"Oh, nothing, I gave you your first kiss and you fainted" Kiba joked as Hinata gasped.

"Na-nani?" Hinata sweated as Shino just laughed silently to himself about Hinata's reaction.

"Aww, Hinata. Don't tell me that I wasn't a good kisser at all" Kiba pretended to be all sad about this as Hinata was seriously feeling guilty.

" ..." Hinata was really speechless as Kiba took note of this.

"Okay, fine, so you didn't faint from my kiss. You fainted coz I was hotter than 'Naruto-kun'" Kiba laughed after he had placed a high girly tone in his voice when he said 'Naruto-kun'.

Hinata finally got it as she pouted her bottom lip, eyebrows knitted together and her arms crossed. "Damn, Hinata was just kidding. Stop being cute, will ya?" Kiba grinned mischievously as Hinata was blushing furiously.

"Well, look, she's blushing" Kiba said as Shino just nodded while Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"A-ano...I'm not blushing...it's just" Hinata took a deep breathe.

"Your zipper's open, Inuzuka" Shino finished Hinata's sentence politely as Kiba flinched, looked at the truth and quickly covered his fly.

"Ahhehehe...uhhhhh...be right back!" Kiba laughed nervously as he shifted away quickly to zip the zipper close.

"Yeah, all done" Kiba said turning back to his teammates once again.

"Why don't we start training now?" the three teenagers looked up to see their sensei, Kurenai saying this proudly.

"Affirmative" Shino agreed logically.

"Ha-hai!" Hinata said acceptingly.

"Yeah, whatever" Kiba said groaning about the activity.

"Good" Kurenai smiled and was proud to see her previous students all grown up to fine shinobis. How proud she was...

...wait, will this feeling of appreciation as a teacher to this talented chuunin be worth it at all?

Kurenai thought properly...

...after all...

..It's just the beginning of the trials of the trio's soon-to-be-complicated life.

We'll just see...

**

* * *

**

**I had fun typing some parts in this fic. Kiba's little tint of jealousy (with Naruto being there and all, haha), Hinata's innocence (blushes, stutters and cutenessher), Kiba's thoughts (with a mention of Rock Lee being there, hihi), Shino's philosophy about his patience (now imagine that with his deep voice –swoons-)**

**Lol, how could I forget the fact that Kiba tries to joke around with Hinata and ends up Shino humiliating him in the end XD**

**Also I have a feeling that I have some grammatical errors in this fic but I don't mind, anyway.**

**This is just a little team 8 drabble but oh well… see ya and R&R!!! Read my other fics, too, if you have the time.**


End file.
